Down the Rabbit Hole
by mathiasgranger
Summary: As the Death Eaters chased Harry and his friends through the Department of Mysteries. Harry stumbles upon a room that changes everything before it ever happens. H/Hr in an alternate canon verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It's still JKR's world and not mine.**

* * *

Harry Potter was an angry young wizard as he paced furiously on the small amount of floor space available to him in the smallest room at Number 4 Privet Drive. It was during the furious fight out of the trap laid by Lucius Malfoy and the other Deatheaters that Harry had chanced upon a number of rooms, each with their own little set of horrors.

However, it was in the smallest room he stumbled upon that he came upon the one room that had truly changed his fortunes, a cursory glance inside the room revealed a series of mirrors, most small, but some larger including, if he wasn't mistaken the Mirror of Erised he had seen back in his first year at Hogwarts. The last mirror he laid eyes upon had the feeling of great power, an old power, but great nonetheless. It seemingly pulled his consciousness.

He felt himself pulled into a great abyss before a rapid series of images, each one fleeting and yet somehow he absorbed every minute detail of the moment, each moment going faster until the end some two years in the future. All of it, every single memory was fresh in his mind, and he figured they would remain so for quite some time. Every moment of terror, every moment of despair, and every moment of rage he felt as his entire life was orchestrated by Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort.

It had frankly shocked him to his core, and shortly thereafter Hermione was struck down by Dolohov, and then Sirius blasted through the veil by Bellatrix. His shock continued as he chased Bellatrix through the ministry of magic, catching her briefly, trying the cruciatus, his anger still too unsettled to really mean it. Dumbledore and Voldemort dueled and he was shipped back to Hogwarts where Dumbledore shared the prophecy.

The following days at Hogwarts were spent getting a handle on his emotions and researching what had happened to him at the Department of Mysteries.

The mirror he discovered had a long and somewhat obscure history being one of the earliest magical artifacts still intact. It was apparently an ancient Elvin mirror which bestowed upon the viewer a glimpse of the future given the current pathway a person found themselves on. It was a great tool, but it was not an infallible tool, leading an entire civilization to its ruin as the future was a rather fluid thing.

Riding back on the Hogwarts Express Harry pondered how he could use the information as a gift instead of the curse it had proven as in the past. Perhaps the one benefit he had noticed was what appeared to be an impenetrable set of occlumency shields protecting his mind. Whether it was from the mirror, or another little gift left behind by Voldemort, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

So this was how he found himself now, pacing in his room, processing all of the things that could happen in the next two years. Dumbledore dead by Snape's hand, aided by Draco Malfoy, a lovely memory of a future to come he could do without. Of course he also knew this was Dumbledore's will, but it didn't change his new stance on the war to come.

The number he could truly count on was slim indeed, in fact it comprised of Hermione and himself. The little spat over the potions book seemed minor now to being abandoned by Ron because he couldn't control himself around the locket. Hearing Hermione's screams at Malfoy Manor in the ultimate act of loyalty, left him little choice but to trust her. Remus, who had more issues than Harry could even imagine with his own stunted Dursley upbringing. Dumbledore with his own slanted view of how things must proceed to finally rid the world if his personal failure, Voldemort, in order to leave the world in some semblance of balance. Snape, well, he didn't want to think on that twisted man's motivations.

Needless to say it left him countless opportunities to change the future for the better, or for the worse. As he slowed his pacing Harry only had one thought at the center of his racing mind, the wizarding world was in for quite the trip over the next two years.

* * *

It was a week later that Dumbledore made his appearance at Privet Drive, of course this was a radically different situation then he had assumed it would be as Harry answered the door looking remarkably unconcerned for someone in his position, "Hello Headmaster, if you don't mind I'd like to discuss whatever we must outside on such a nice evening."

Dumbledore stopped briefly; he had been fully prepared to deal with the eminently unpleasant Petunia Dursley, and now was being given an out due to Harry. The dealings with Grimmauld and Kreacher the house elf could be placed on hold.

"Of course Harry, I believe you know the area better than I, so if you would?" Dumbledore gestured with his arm in a sweeping manner to punctuate his words.

Harry shrugged and began walking down the sidewalk and towards the park, as the strange looking pair walked he asked, "What news of the outside world?"

Dumbledore frowned at Harry subtly pointing out his isolation by design during the summers, "It appears that Sirius' passing has left you with an inheritance you must claim. We shall discuss this later when we arrive at the Burrow."

Harry merely nodded, Sirius was a sore point, and likely would be one for some time to come. The anger at his death had passed to leave sadness and the lingering regrets he was becoming all too familiar with. "Let's get down to why you're really here now, why don't we Headmaster?"

Dumbledore's beard twitched as if he was fighting a smile, he glanced ahead and noticed the abandoned remains of the park. Stalling he nodded, "While I am far from the end of my life I find walking too far catches up with me quickly. Let us see if we can find an appropriate place to sit down."

Harry thought back to the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort, and then thought of what he knew of the Elder Wand thinking that maybe there was some truth to Dumbledore's words. The wand was the true power, not necessarily the witch or wizard carrying it.

Dumbledore discretely flicked his wand, a muggle repelling charm, and notice me not charms were cast, and two tattered swings were fixed into something a little more comfortable looking. Dumbledore swing for a moment before he spoke, "Cornelius has lost his position as Minister of Magic, unfortunately for the moment that leaves the ministry in flux, with no one yet to take control of the confusion."

Harry interjected, "I'm sure you could sir."

Dumbledore grinned wryly, "That assumes I would wish such an _honor_ to be bestowed upon me Harry. I assure you, I have no taste for such dirty politics."

Harry smirked but remained silent as Dumbledore continued, "I shall dispatch a certain house elf to quietly gather your belongings for delivery to the Burrow if this should please you." Harry nodded and he added, "Now, as to the remainder of our business, I am recruiting you in a bid to pull an old colleague out of retirement to fill a position at Hogwarts."

Harry jumped from his swing and made note that it was getting to be later in the day as the sunlight had begun to falter. "What subject is there an opening for sir?"

Dumbledore more sedately got out of his swing and replied, "Retired Professor Emeritus Horace Slughorn is a renowned potions master."

Harry arched his eyebrow and had to concentrate in order to ask with a straight face, "So Snape isn't returning next year?"

Dumbledore shook his head as he took Harry's arm, "Nonsense Harry, Professor Snape will be taking over duties as Defense against the Dark Arts professor."

Harry shook his arm free from Dumbledore, "I ask you sir, why would I want this old professor to return if I have to deal with Snape in my favorite subject?"

Dumbledore winced, "Harry, I understand your animosity for Severus Snape. But, I must ask that you trust me, when I say that this is a necessary step we must undertake."

Harry snorted but decided to take advantage of this opportunity, "I'm a reasonable person sir, so I'll make a deal with you in exchange for my help."

Dumbledore looked more bemused than anything else, "Why exactly would I need to make a deal Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "I imagine it's because the only reason you wanted to bring me along in the first place with you to visit Slughorn was because I could help you succeed."

Dumbledore chuckled amusedly, "Very well, what would you want in such a deal?"

Harry thought for a moment before he answered, "I want someone to teach me spells and tactics in dueling, sir."

Dumbledore stroked his beard contemplatively before he nodded, "Very well, I believe Alastor would be available a few times every week to provide you additional instruction." Looking less amused he added, "Does this please you Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm ecstatic sir, finally some training in order to survive Voldemort. Hooray…"

Dumbledore wisely refrained from a response, "Very well then, let us be off." Grabbing Harry's arm there was no warning about apparation unlike the other time in his memory.

Harry was prepared for the feeling of being squeezed through a tube however, and he merely rolled his shoulders breaking free of Dumbledore before commenting, "Sure beats the Floo. Which way do we go to get Slughorn sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head and chuckled, "Apparation is typically an acquired taste, the fact that you handled it so well indicates you will be well prepared when you practice for it later this term."

Harry merely nodded and Dumbledore gestured down the alleyway they had appeared in and to the right. Just down the walk there was a small house that Harry remembered clearly from his memory. The same signs of struggle littered the house as they entered wands drawn. Blood was splattered all over as once again Dumbledore figured out Slughorn the ottoman.

Harry played his role the same as last time, and few minutes later they were headed towards the Burrow with the promise of Horace Slughorn that he would return for the coming term.

* * *

Harry shook his head in bafflement as his new perspective had begun to color certain events in a new light he hadn't before considered. In his 'possible' memories the summer at the Burrow had been one fun day after another of pick up quidditch matches, and starting to see Ginny in possible girlfriend territory. With the memories however, it seemed rather obvious how Molly Weasley was meddling in the love lives of the 4 teenagers. It was little wonder he thought of Ginny as a girlfriend before Hermione, considering every possible opportunity that was how Molly had placed the four, pairing Hermione with Ron and himself with Ginny.

After three days of this Harry had decided to throw a monkey wrench into these plans, taking a renewed interest in possibly retaking his History of Magic and Divination exams. The retake process for the OWL exam was somewhat illogical in that you could only elect to do a retake before you got your original results. Of course in his case, it didn't take a genius to realize he had failed History of Magic at the least.

Fortunately, this gave pre-OWL results Hermione Granger a wonderful project to work on that didn't entail Ron "I don't like exams" Weasley's every waking minute of presence. A nice side effect of studying was that she wouldn't have to strangle the ginger haired friend because she had a well developed idea of how much she could take of being around Ron.

Both of her boys were becoming rather fanciable young men, she could state mostly objectively, keeping her hormones mostly off to the side. Ron was filling out nicely and he had a self-effacing sense of humor that seemed to draw others in.

Harry had gone through quite the growth spurt in the last few months, and he was lankier than Ron, perhaps with the body of a swimmer as opposed to Ron's more muscular frame. Also, if she had to have a conversation with one of the boys, Harry's more serious view on the world was far more interesting, at least to her.

Harry on the other hand was also a rather restful friend to have, at least when it didn't entail quidditch; simply because he could go without talking for long periods. There could be several explanations for this, but the one Hermione latched onto was that he was developing into a rather cerebral person. Of course given his history she supposed it was a trait that would develop eventually.

So it came as a surprise when her musings were interrupted as Harry posed a question to her, "So what do you think of the election process they've been mentioning in the prophet?"

Hermione blushed, simply because of how it had broken her train of thoughts on a topic she'd be mortified if either Harry or Ron knew she engaged in from time to time. It only took a moment for her to gather her wits and reply, "Well, it doesn't seem like the most logical way of electing a head of government, does it?"

Harry chuckled and grinned at her, "No, but I suppose that's part of the package when you deal with magic."

Hermione flushed but agreed, "Good with the bad in regards to government I guess." It was left unsaid that bad in government was actually more common than the good from their own shared experiences.

Sitting down the parchment Harry stretched before speaking through a yawn, "If I-ahhh never see another bit of History of Magic again it will be too soon."

Hermione clucked her tongue, "Close your mouth when you yawn Harry." Tackling the actual statement she replied. "Just remember, you were the one who wanted to retake your exam."

Harry frowned but agreed, "I know, unfortunately the testing authorities don't make exceptions for Voldemort induced visions."

Hermione coloured at the statement but nodded once. The pair lapsed into a companionable silence again, there was nothing else to be said for now.

* * *

Harry looked at his OWL results closely, with his amended scores on Divination and History of Magic he had scored passed all of his classes, although with only one Outstanding in Defense against the Dark Arts. But, with the improved scores on the other two classes he didn't feel embarrassed at all with his results now.

Ron looked a little flustered as the results were passed around the trio but he muttered, "Well, better than the twins at least."

Hermione beamed at Harry and stated, "Harry, with these results you'll surely be the sixth year prefect for Gryffindor. Not that Ronald did poorly in his duties." The last bit was added in an unconvincing tone of voice.

Ron grunted before he rose from the floor, "Well, I guess I'll leave you two brains to it then. I reckon my mum will want to see my results."

Harry rolled his eyes as Ron stomped down the stairs, unlike in the memories he had experienced, he had shared the news of the prophecy a few days after his arrival at the Burrow. He first discussed it with Hermione, and then invited Ron and Ginny in and shared the news with them also.

Harry was already making corrections given his addition of prefect responsibilities, Quidditch captain would have to go, and if it proved to be too much, Quidditch altogether.

Needless to say the reactions to the news hadn't changed much in the short term, but Hermione was definitely more supportive as the weeks went by. Whether that was due to the additional time alone they had spent together, or simply happenstance Harry really didn't care to speculate. With his additional memories his magical knowledge was two years advanced comparatively so he had more confidence in his own magical abilities as a result.

* * *

"Hermione, no one is going to believe you are Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. You are far too nice, and not nearly inbred enough to pull it off. Anyways, it doesn't take a genius to guess he is a little Deatheater-in-training now that his father is in Azkaban." Harry laughingly explained to Hermione an arm slung around her shoulder as they walked down Diagon Alley.

Ron and Ginny made faces at the inbred remark, but couldn't help but grin at Harry's lighthearted behavior. In fact, on the whole Harry was a much more relaxed person to be around, even if he worked twice as hard on his magic as he ever had before.

Ron chimed in excitedly, "Oy Harry, Hermione lets go check out Fred and George's shop see if they'll give us some free samples."

Harry shrugged and dragged Hermione into WWW, the store was still bustling with activity, but thanks to a suggestion from Harry the twins now sold their goods with a built in oath for customers that prevented the use of their products aiding Lord Voldemort. The oath also had the nice added bonus of breaking any imperius or charms a customer might be under. The spells for this had been purchased from the goblins after some digging around on Bill's part.

Harry was looking at the Peruvian instant darkness powder, thinking of maybe springing a surprise on some unsuspecting Deatheaters. Hermione was still shaking her head after trying out one of the day dream charms, she hadn't consciously expected the visions of a raven haired and green eyed wizard, but she hadn't minded it one bit.

Feeling a little brazen she came up behind Harry and whispered into his ear, "Find anything good?"

Harry shivered from the hot breath in his ear but he cleared his throat and replied, "Just thinking about some practical uses for some of the joke shop items."

Hermione blushed as she stepped away, after all Harry was wearing slacks and a jumper today, and it was rather obvious how the little whisper had affected him as he turned around. Harry made eye contact with her and he trapped her with his eyes as he said lowly, "Don't think I don't know what you were doing there Ms. Granger. Any time you want to have that discussion, you'll know exactly where I am, ok?"

It had become obvious to Harry in the last few weeks, and looking back on his memories, that there had been something truly tangible between the two of them in that possible future. If they hadn't already chosen their respective Weasleys, he had a feeling it would have went this way. With Harry's added maturity and drive due to the two years of memories, that balance had completely changed into their favor. Now it was simply a matter of time and opportunity.

* * *

Harry sat in Slughorn's compartment with Hermione, and a variety of other select students as the collection process for the portly wizard once again began in earnest.

Slughorn smarmed up to the Gryffindor pair, "Harry m'boy, I don't believe I've had the honor of meeting your enchanting young guest."

Harry shrugged, "I mentioned her when we met sir. This is my brilliant and beautiful friend Ms. Hermione Granger."

Slughorn nodded, even as his eyes greedily took in the newest fly to his web, "Of course, I believe you called her the brightest witch of her age, muggleborn correct?"

Hermione answered for herself, "Yes sir, but I prefer the term newblood, or first generation witch." It had been a lively discussion with Harry, which had shifted her focus away from immediate house elf freedom, to one of more across the board but gradual reforms for the magical world.

Slughorn glanced over to Harry before he replied, "I believe that is a wonderful idea. Why one of my favorite students in all of my years at Hogwarts was a Newblood witch like yourself, young Lily Evans. Such a talent the Potter men have, to attract the bright and beautiful newblood witches to them. I so look forward to Potions class this year Ms. Granger."

With one last bow, Slughorn walked away, his eyes already seeking out new targets in the compartment, Harry had to admit, that even with the subtle changes Harry had made, and this might prove to be the must profitable one yet.

**A/N: Well there it is, chapter one of my newest tale. I dare say it should be two more chapters to the end of the school year, and a couple of more to the end of the story. Notice Harry's changes are nothing immediate or direct to change the future yet. However, once Harry makes his first foray into politics all bets are off. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review on your way out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It's JKR's world not mine, and as we progress that becomes more apparent.**

**A/N: Well, after the A/N where I suggested I was abandoning it I suddenly found the necessary scenes to set me up for the next chapters. Sorry about the long delay on this one. Had a majority of it written awhile ago, but couldn't find the muses to wrap it up.**

'''''''''''''''''''''

Harry gazed out over the grounds of Hogwarts and thought back on the choices he had made since the mirror, changed his life. He had saved some, and failed to save some others using covert means. Amelia Bones was alive, but she had lost two fingers on her wand hand and one of her eyes thanks to his late warning earlier in the summer. Unfortunately, Emmeline Vance hadn't been as fortunate, missing the owl message that would save her life by mere minutes, and perhaps it seemed she was indeed fated to die that fateful night.

It was somewhat a surprise that Harry had found himself thinking of the consequences of his actions a lot more than he ever had in the past. Somehow playing god with lives that were not his own, and changing a reality that was so vivid in his mind's eye, had granted him some insight.

All in all Harry decided, there were no simple answers for the questions he was asking, and like all other things of consequence no easy solutions to his problems. It was all a matter of rationalization, and the best intentions, the chips would fall as they may.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

As the sixth year of classes began to gather steam into September and early October Harry had to admit that the small changes he had made from the mirror reality were beginning to reap some positive dividends.

His first potions class had already changed course as Harry once again got the Half Blood Prince's book, but as he sat in class he used a different tact.

''''''''''''''''''''

Harry followed the directions in the book, not the notes on the margins as he mustered a decent if not perfect attempt. After Hermione was awarded the _Felix Felicis_ Harry finally drew her attention to the notes in the book.

"Hermione please just read these notes and tell me what you think." Harry pleaded with her in the common room.

Hermione huffed but acquiesced, the glow of her winning potion still apparent on her face and in her grudging smile. After a few minutes she conceded, "These directions do seem to be grounded in potions making. If you try them next time and they work, then I won't give you a hard time for using them; Even if it is still cheating of a sort." She added at the end, to show her disapproval was token but still present.

Harry grinned in reply; it seemed he was starting to get a knack for finding ways to diffuse the Granger bomb before she went critical. Without thinking too much on it he grinned and darted in for a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks Hermione." Hermione's answering blush was almost as sweet as her agreement on the textbook.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry darted through the air, directing traffic a little while he scanned the sky for any sign of the golden snitch. His opponent from Ravenclaw, which surprisingly was not Cho, didn't have the experience or streak of insanity needed to be a great seeker. Although with his recent growth spurts, his size would soon preclude him from that distinction as well.

Ron shakily stopped the next shot from a Ravenclaw chaser before he spotted the glint he knew so well and darted off in pursuit. As his hands closed around the snitch, locking up another victory for the Ron Weasley captained Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Harry thought back to the changes he had managed from his mirror reality lately.

Harry touched down his broom on the pitch and his fellow teammates and housemates stormed the field in their typical celebration.

Ron found him a moment later in the scrum and patted his back heartily, "Keep that up mate and we'll have the Quidditch Cup easily this year. Your seeking and my keeping skills'll make us unstoppable."

Harry merely nodded before he accepted congratulatory hugs from Ginny, and then a slightly longer and more possessive one from Hermione. Harry ignored the glare Ginny was giving Hermione and pulled his bushy haired best friend closer, he found it wasn't nearly as hard to ignore the pettiness as he might have previously expected.

''''''''''''''''''''''

The letter was short and to the point, but Harry could see one option in the pre-Thicknesse run ministry to really change the flow of things. Rufus Scrimgeour was going to have his chance to speak to a Harry Potter with an open mind, and things were about to shift in a direction far from his previous musings.

_Minister,_

_I have heard that you wish to speak with me about your current policies at the ministry. I am interested in meeting for a discussion, but come prepared to make some hard decisions, as I am ready to listen and get something productive accomplished for the sake of Wizarding Britain._

_~H.J.P_

''''''''''''''''

The Slug Club Christmas get together was going far differently than the one he had seen through the mirror. He was swaying to some music with Hermione, as the pair of friends danced much more closely than platonic-friends were often wont to. A meeting with Scrimgeour was set for Christmas Eve at the Burrow, and his attempts to sabotage Malfoy had been a complete success thus far.

Ron had still been in a huff about not being invited to the Slug club get together, but Harry couldn't find it in his heart to feel too bad, for such a petty and trivial concern. The one perk of being with Hermione was that he could relax for an evening, and just enjoy the slow courting dance the pair had been engaged in for the past few months. He never would have guessed flirting with Hermione could be so fun, and while she wasn't as outgoing as a Ginny Weasley, she was more of a spitfire in that regard than he ever would have guessed, she could be so….well naughty was the best word he could think of.

With her check pressed against his chest she sighed aloud, breaking him from his musings, "Something the matter." 

Hermione smiled into his chest before she replied, "No, just enjoying a break from all of it for a night." Pulling away slightly she looked up into his eyes, "This is how I pictured the Yule Ball going. Just us, no distractions, no bickering, just enjoying the night being close to someone you like."

Harry's heart skipped a beat at the declaration before he brushed his knuckle against her cheek, which she leaned into as she closed her eyes, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in a gentle caress before he murmured, "You and I are going to have a talk come the holidays, and I'm going to manage a day where I can formally meet your parents."

Hermione buried her head in his chest and nearly purred in happiness as the couple continued to sway, the rest of the party going on obliviously beyond the notice-me-not ward Harry had put up earlier in the night.

'''''''''''''''''

Christmas at the Burrow was a bustle of activity just like Harry had always assumed it would be. Ornaments floated around the tree, and occasionally, they would break into some strange song about Elves and Hippogriffs. Molly Weasley was rather annoyingly tipsy from drinking a special Christmas Punch Arthur had mixed up, and while the woman loudly derided everyone else in the Burrow, Harry found it surprisingly easy to ignore her.

Ginny had already made a pass at catching him under the mistletoe, and Harry found himself using Hermione as a shield from the other assorted Weasleys, although he did enjoy talking with Remus, Tonks, Bill, and Fleur when they crossed paths throughout the night. Harry didn't bother trying to convince the assembled group of Malfoy and Snape's arrangement, merely he stated "If it comes back to bite you on the arse, don't come to me and whine about it." Unsurprisingly Dumbledore had heard almost the exact same speech a few weeks earlier.

'''''''''''''''''''''

As the night wound down at the Burrow a knock on the door roused everyone from their brief moment of relaxation free of the war's impending resumption. Granted death eaters typically didn't knock on doors, but one couldn't be too careful in times such as these.

As Mrs. Weasley opened the door she gasped at the sight of her wayward son Percy, standing alongside the current Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgoeur.

During a loud and emotional exchange between Molly and Percy Harry had shifted into sight range with Scrimgoeur and motioned with his head towards the back garden area of the Burrow.

Harry draped his heavy cloak over his shoulders and with a meaningful look to Hermione and the others the pair walked into the chilly December night.

Scrimgoeur was very leonine in appearance Harry had to admit, but beyond appearance he wanted to keep an open mind, beyond his 'memories' of the man in front of him.

"So Minister, let's put our cards on the table so to speak." Harry stated as his breath streamed in front of him in the cool winter air.

Scrimgoeur had a slight look of distaste on his face as he processed Harry's statement, but steeled himself and the expression vanished as he stated, "I am going to be honest with you Har-Mr. Potter."

Harry held his hand to stop the minister, "You can call me Harry sir that is after all my name."

Scrimgoeur pulled some confidence from the statement and soldiered on, "Harry, I am in a bit of a quandary you see. Although I hold the highest post in the ministry, I find my position is a tenuous one, as the dark lord has agents gathering power in all levels of the institution. I fear if I am not able to make a show of power and action, the ministry will fall to the dark lord in a matter of months."

Harry nodded thoughtfully; this was an approachable politician, even if the man had his own personal interests at heart. "I am willing to endorse the ministry on specific actions that you will personally clear with me in advance if you can do one thing for me."

Scrimgoeur breathed deeply but said, "Let us discuss this one thing you speak of, and then we can make more specific plans if they are palatable to me."

Harry smirked, "Every single marked Deatheater that is captured and tried in the future is given a one way ticket through the veil of death in the department of mysteries. Every single one that is already in Azkaban or other ministry holding cells gets a trial under veritaserum and the appropriate vows and if found guilty is sent to their only true reward."

Scrimgoeur stroked his bushy beard contemplatively, "That move would have great potential to harm my faring with several of the more conservative members of the Wizengamot. However, your endorsement would help me procure most if not all of the votes in Dumbledore's camp."

Harry shrugged, "I can't speak to other's motivations, merely my own."

Scrimgoeur rolled that statement around in his head before he agreed, "If I have Arthur come out and act as our bonder, would you agree to make a reciprocal oath with me, once I get the wording down right?" 

Harry agreed with a nod, and in a matter of moments the oaths were traded and his first of several political moves was already taking hold.

''''''''''''''''''''

In Dumbledore's office Harry had to admit, while the final deal the pair had struck was not ideal, it did give him what he needed. Now to do some fine handling with Dumbledore, this would likely prove to be much more troublesome.

"Harry, I can not condone your actions with Rufus, he may seem to have the best interests of Magical Britain in mind, but his ambitions and modus operandi in the past does not support that." Dumbledore criticized him gently.

Harry nodded thoughtfully but didn't back down, "I understand that sir, but it has been my experience that politicians use those that are not willing to act, at least that has been the case for me. So, by taking several powerful players off the table, and adding a deterrent to fence sitters, we might swing the balance of the war against Voldemort, when it's obvious he has been winning in nearly every aspect since his return."

Dumbledore frowned before he tried a different tact, "If these laws had been in place during the first war, you never would have had the opportunity to meet Sirius."

Harry rolled his eyes, in a very teenager like move, "Wrong, it would have meant Sirius had been released, without a dark mark present, and any questioning would have cleared him from wrongdoing."

Dumbledore winced, but had to agree, even if he didn't outwardly acknowledge this reality, "So many broken families will be created by this new law Harry; surely you can see the value of avoiding that."

Harry shook his head, "Always trying to save the guilty, at the expense of the innocent. A trait which has cost you family in the past if I'm not mistaken Professor."

Dumbledore turned as white as a sheet as he whispered, "How do you know of that?"

Harry stood and turned his back to Dumbledore, "That's irrelevant sir, but don't expect to make the same mistakes you have." Turning back he added, "I'm sure I'll make my own mistakes, but I won't waste my guilt on those that don't deserve it any more."

To Harry it seemed as if some burden the old wizard had been carrying around for a very long time resolved itself and he nodded more firmly, "I understand my boy, and even if I do not agree, I will not attempt to stop you any longer."

''''''''''''''''''''''

The Granger's household was a nice, but rather understated upper middle class home in a quiet neighborhood. There was a large library, with the blanks spaces on the walls filled by old crayon drawings, and several flawless grade reports from Hermione's mundane educational moments.

Wendell and Monica Granger were much like their house, rather understated, but in no way could they be confused with the quality of Harry's muggle relatives, in that they were genuinely warm and happy people.

A small Order contingent was outside in the chilly late December afternoon, but given the lack of information available on the Grangers to all but the most comfortable with the muggle world, it had never been deemed a high profile target.

Harry was in Wendell's study feeling somewhat uncomfortable but not in a terribly bad way, as he broached the subject of dating Hermione with her father.

"So you see Mr. Granger, I've come to realize how much I care for Hermione, and while I'm not asking for your permission, I am explaining to you why I am going to start the process of formalizing our friendship into what I hope is a long lasting relationship." Harry rubbed his hands together as he placed all of his cards on the table so to speak.

Wendell rubbed at his chin for a long moment before he replied, "Harry, if I did not fully believe my daughter has had an interest in you with similar intentions I would threaten you fiercely for speaking so plainly in my presence."

Harry was feel somewhat uncomfortable as Wendell walked over to a cabinet, pulled our a decanter and small bottle of scotch, pouring himself a bit and downing it in one gulp, "However, she does feel very strongly for you, a depth of feeling I can't admit to having until I was several years older than she or you are, and I met Monica in my internship following dental college. Treat my little girl right, and you'll have a real jewel to spend the rest of your life with."

Harry nodded solemnly but grinned in relief as he shook hands with Wendell before begging off to seek out Hermione's ear.

''''''''''''''''''''''

The now officially dating couple was on a thestral drawn carriage on the way back to Hogwarts as Harry finally opened his copy of the Daily Prophet, which was still trumpeting the Minister's personal endorsement from the Boy-Who-Lived, and the impact it had on the ministry at large.

_Minister Scores a Win Against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Forces_

After a hard fought political battle, the punishment for marked and convicted Deatheaters was now death via the veil of death and the ministry with the goblins of Gringott's help, and a 2% finder's fee taken from the 10% the ministry could legally take from a convicted Deatheater's estate, an addendum by the minister to make some of the fence sitters sit back and think twice about possible allegiances.

Hermione huffed in protest, "Honestly, making deals with politicians just invites a whole series of possible problems Harry."

Harry rubbed at his neck and answered, "I'm not disagreeing with you love, but I figured it was better than letting them take potshots at me like Fudge and Umbridge did last year. At least this way I'll have access to training and resources, while Voldemort is taking a hit where it matters most, his most fanatical followers not available for rescue like last year."

Hermione gazed at Harry thoughtfully, her mouth a little open in silent amazement, she had never thought of him as stupid. But there were times when his lack of intellectual curiosity and his disposition to thinking before leaping had really irritated her.

His argument for making the deal with the minister, the same deal she had helped his form, suddenly shone light on a new facet of her boyfriend that she found to be frankly, sexy as hell. Her lips found his a moment later before she let out an undignified 'eep', when Harry pinched her bum.

Harry smiled at her, taking any of the sting away from the pinch, "Ah ah Ms. Granger, such behavior is totally unbecoming for a Prefect." With a mock thoughtful look, "Who knew that actually engaging my brain was such a turn on for Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and buried her face in Harry's chest before she swatted his arm, "You're lucky I put up with you Harry."

Harry laughed as the carriage pulled to a stop; silently he banished the paper, and gathered all of his things before he took Hermione's hand, "And I will continue to thank whatever deities made that happen for me."

''''''''''''''''''

Hermione's mind was racing the next day about the information Harry had entrusted her with. There was a room in the Department of Mysteries that contained a mirror which would show the individual a possible future. All of the changes in Harry now made much more sense, and yet she couldn't fault him for what he was attempting. That was not to say that she agreed with all of his moves, but she did love and trust him, which she felt was reciprocated now that he had shared it with her.

If she ever noticed that he was going down a path too dark she would tell him, and would trust their friendship, and she hoped relationship would guide him to something better. There had always been a bit of give and take between them, which she now appreciated as a good basis for their relationship, compromise on the little stuff had always been one of their strengths.

'''''''''''''''''''

The Scottish winter blustered for the next few months, and while the initial fervor over the new Deatheater laws was strong, it too fizzled away as the winter did. It was a spring day when Harry spotted Mundungus Fletcher pawning pilfered items in Hogsmeade.

Mundungus heard a strange humming sound right before a fanged Frisbee landed by his feet, spraying him with dirt and mud. Preparing to lay into some idiotic Hogwarts student he froze when he spotted Harry Potter leaning against the wall of the nearest building with murder in his eyes.

"Well, well, well Mundungus, someone's been a very naughty git, haven't they?"

Pushing off the wall he walked next to Fletcher and continued, "I am going to pretend you stole nothing from my deceased godfather's home if you give me that locket right there, and an oath never to set foot on any of my properties ever again without my expressed permission." Harry stated casually with his wand in hand but not pointed at anything in particular.

Mundungus had a finely honed sense of self preservation, a trait which had saved him on multiple occasions in the past when some of his shadier dealings went south. His wand was out after carefully pulling it from a filched holster and his oath was out a moment later, little did he know the quick oath taken had saved him several of his sticky fingers.

'''''''''''''''''''

Harry had to admit, that Malfoy was nothing if not persistent as he forced the bezoar down Ron's throat, he had no concerns about his ginger friend dying, and his faith was rewarded as Madam Pomfrey affirmed he would be alright.

Ron thrashed on the bed restlessly and moaned out, "Her-Hermione."

Hermione looked at Harry in confusion before she asked aloud, "Why would he call my name out?"

Harry shrugged and looked over at Molly who explained with a gentle and expectant smile on her face, "I'm sure it's because he has strong feelings for you dear girl."

Hermione arched her eyebrow, since when had Molly ever called her dear girl? "Well, that's unfortunate for him then, isn't it?"

Molly blustered quietly, but didn't protest further as Harry confidently said, "Well, I think we should probably leave the Weasleys to tend to Ron. Madam Pomfrey please send word to us if something in Ron's condition changes. This is a time for family to be together." Harry concluded with a tone of finality.

Molly blinked in surprise as Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks quietly left the hospital wing, but even she could read between the lines on his statement. Either the Weasley's were the family in question, or the other four were...or…they both were. Regardless of the options, Molly suddenly felt she had just lost something precious, even if she couldn't define it.

''''''''''''''''''

Dumbledore looked at Harry gravely as he stated, "It is not a matter to be taken lightly tonight Harry. It is quite likely one or both of us will die from tonight's quest for a horcrux. I must ask that you do fulfill every request I might make, or I can not in good conscience allow you to join me."

Harry shrugged, "I will certainly fulfill every request that is reasonable sir. Having me follow orders, without thought seems to be dangerous for both of us if you don't mind me saying so Professor."

Dumbledore did not look satisfied with Harry's answer, and yet he found it was not unexpected based upon the new attitude the young man was displaying in the past several months. "Very well, we must take care not to be seen. I shall apparate us to Hogsmeade, and from there to the location I have uncovered."

Harry frowned, "Let's use disillusionment charms before we leave sir, less chance of being spotted in Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore nodded once, "Very well, now as I told you once already, do try to remember to breathe."

Harry grimaced but agreed, apparition by oneself was not uncomfortable, unlike side-along apparition which was like being squeezed through a very small tube. Hopefully, by the end of the night both of them would still be breathing Harry thought, because if they were the war was about to take a huge shift in the favor of the light.

**A/N: Well, time is flying in this story, I would imagine no more than 3 chapters left as we chronicle the end of 6****th**** year, the summer, and the Hallows campaign, which may or may not be centered from Hogwarts. Stay tuned, and thanks for all of the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It's Joanne's world and I am just using it for my own devices, free of any potential profit or benefit beyond general enjoyment.**

**A/N: This chapter you shall see the Art of War from a contemplative Mad-Eye Moody through some training flashbacks and how that impacts the Draco Malfoy led invasion of Hogwarts. You shall also see how the Horcrux hunt to the cave works, and where this leaves us heading into the canon hallows year. This is the chapter where the train really leaves canon's tracks.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**9 Months Earlier**

Harry looked at Mad-Eye Moody with interest as the pair prepared for their first combat magic lesson in a rarely used practice room at 12 Grimmauld Place. His memories pegged the old auror as a potential ally, but he had never been close enough to the man in that alternate future, to really know if that would work. With only weeks until the beginning of the term, Harry wanted to greatly expand his repertoire of spells, and his method of how to attack Deatheaters. He had his own developed plans on how to deal with Voldemort.

"Lad, you need to understand a few things before we start yer training. In the last round with Riddle, I lost a lot of good friends because I played things too nicely, and we let his followers get away with murder." Moody explained as he stomped around on his peg leg.

Harry nodded, "I watched some of Dumbledore's memories in his pensieve of the Deatheater trials."

Moody grunted, "Aye, and if there was one thing I learned once I had the chance to take stock and look back at those trials, was how tired everyone was of death. Course, if I had to do it again, I'd have killed the bastards myself, as opposed to letting them walk free like most of them did. Albus was very persuasive that the only way to end the war was to end the killing. But Potter, the only way to really end the war, is to kill each and every one of the inbred bastards that have been marked; the other ones that aren't marked will go where the wind blows them."

Harry nodded with a grimace; images of the Battle of Hogwarts danced in his minds eye, only the Malfoy family seemed to be reluctant followers of Voldemort at that point, of course there were other considerations in place there.

Moody continued, "Potter we'll be working on unbalancing the terms of attack into your advantage whenever possible to prevent the loss of life on your side. We'll also fit you with all of the nasties that I've learned in my years as an auror; Magic so nasty that the Deatheaters will have a new face to fear when they try to sleep at night. Bout' time Dumbledore was replaced by a younger buck willing to take up the fight anyways."

Harry merely stood from his seat and looked at Moody, "Well then, we had best get started, shouldn't we?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Present Day**

Draco Malfoy was beginning to despair that he would ever get the vanishing cabinet fixed, and the dark lord had promised a highly inventive punishment for all of the Malfoys should he fail in his task. Little did he know that Dobby the house elf and Harry Potter were the ones making his work so difficult late at night after he would work for hours in the Room of Requirement. Such had been the state of things for the youngest Malfoy for months, and such had been the sad state of his observation skills that he had missed it.

Tonight was his last chance to repair the cabinet, and it seemed as the gods were smiling down at him as the last piece of the cabinet which had been vexing him for the last two weeks finally decided to cooperate as it slid into its proper place, the dull glow of the cabinet indicated success. Sighing with relief he pulled a small package out of his cloak and tapped it with his wand before sending it through the cabinet with the proper code and instructions to prepare for the invasion of Hogwarts.

Harry Potter watched from under his invisibility cloak, this one event, and the coming events that night were one thing he couldn't see a way around changing. Dumbledore was dying, and the old wizard wanted his death to mean something. Of course, if it hadn't already become obvious in the past few months Harry Potter only did something if it was the intelligent thing to do. Time would tell on this night if Draco Malfoy survived the night without a reminder of his pride.

As Malfoy exited the room Harry turned to his left and Dobby appeared, "Tell Hermione that it all happens tonight, and to send the message out to the right people."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry looked at the cave by the sea, Dumbledore standing by his side, both wizards were resolved to accomplish different things, although one couldn't tell by looking at them.

After Dumbledore used his blood to open to hidden entrance Harry immediately made mention of something he hadn't in his other set of memories, "Sir, how can we be certain this isn't a fake horcrux?"

Dumbledore grimaced, "Sadly Harry, the deceptions of Voldemort make this a highly likely scenario for a trap. However, Tom's ego has always been his weakness, and placing his horcrux in a cave only long dead muggles would likely know of, would prevent him from placing the best protections at his disposal."

Harry tapped his chin in thought, "Is there a spell that we can use to identify a horcrux?"

Dumbledore frowned in thought, "Not as such, I am afraid. However, only in the presence of another horcrux could we precipitate a magical reaction of sorts."

Harry took a breath, "So shouldn't the horcrux respond to me then?"

Dumbledore froze, "Harry, why would you assume that you are a horcrux?"

Harry shook his head, "Grimmauld Place has a very large library on dark objects. I figured out enough about curse scars to know that what I have is not a curse scar, rather a mark from a horcrux ritual. I imagine it's why the backlash of the destruction of the diary didn't hurt me more."

Dumbledore frowned looking over the small lake inside the cave, "You have kept much to yourself Harry."

Harry snorted, "Let's not have this discussion right now Professor. How can we force a reaction?"

Dumbledore sighed but acquiesced, "In theory, by casting any magic at the horcrux it should respond."

Harry nodded and without any more fanfare cast one of Moody's auror specials, a wide net slicing curse; Dumbledore arched his eyebrow at the silent casting before the spell splashed harmlessly over the basin containing what they assumed to be the horcrux.

The pair watched for a long moment before Dumbledore sighed, "I had so hoped this was not yet another dead end."

Harry shrugged, "It's not a total loss, sir. Now we _both_ know that the other knows my scar is a horcrux."

Dumbledore frowned but agreed with a nod, "Indeed. Let us return to Hogwarts, and seek out other avenues for success."

Harry agreed and as they cleared the outer wall of the cave the pair vanished with a soft pop.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Fenrir Greyback could not believe the absolute mess the supposed invasion of Hogwarts was turning out to be. The Carrows were lost already; literally, the pair had vanished down a very dark corridor and had yet to reappear.

Jugson and Mulciber had been engaged by a pink haired witch, and a familiar face in one Remus Lupin a highly talented Werewolf he himself had bitten all of those years ago. From the sounds they could hear in the distance, it didn't seem their comrades were doing well at all.

If Fenrir had a better knowledge of Hogwarts, he would have noticed all of the little traps and attacks were herding the large remaining group of Deatheaters towards the Astronomy Tower.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Being the Headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore was aware that there were 15 Deatheaters inside the wards of the school. Seeing that a large percentage of the 15 were all in the Astronomy Tower Dumbledore summoned a pair of brooms, "Come Harry, there seems to be an infestation of sorts we must deal with."

Harry smirked, "Oh so Malfoy's little cabinet was something to be concerned with after all, eh Headmaster?"

Dumbledore handed Harry the broom but the comment gave him pause, "You are aware of what Mr. Malfoy has been attempting to do?"

Harry rolled his eyes as the pair took to the air, "Of course, don't you recall me saying, 'Professor, I know Malfoy is trying to kill you and anyone else who gets in his way'?"

Dumbledore's beard twitched, "I was unaware you had such a depth of understanding and knowledge to go with your convictions."

Harry shrugged as he zipped through the air with Dumbledore next to him, "Not my problem, but rest assured I have made preparations in case such a thing might happen."

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully as the pair quickly flew to the window of the Astronomy Tower, there were too many variables introduced by Harry at the moment to do anything other than react as the events unfolded.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Severus Snape knew that this night was not going how either of his masters had expected it to, and as he joined his fellow Deatheaters in the base of the Astronomy Tower he wryly figured Potter had to have something to do with it. Once again he cursed himself for being placed in his present situation, an unbreakable vow to help Draco Malfoy kill the greatest wizard of his age. Perhaps he mused, if he hadn't been such a maladjusted youth he would have looked elsewhere aside from the Dark Lord after Lily rejected him.

Snape sneered at Fenrir before he spotted a shaken looking Draco off to the side, doing his best to keep his distance from the others.

"This is a fine mess you've all gotten yourselves into, isn't it?" Snape stated silkily.

Greyback barked a cruel laugh, "What's the matter Severus, afraid your muggle loving master won't give you a raise?"

Snape turned his dark fathomless eyes on the werewolf, "On the contrary, rather I'm amazed at how poorly you've executed the dark lord's plans; trapped in a tower, with your only escape upwards. Sadly, you lack the magical ability to fly like our lord has mastered. I suggest you do as I tell you to, and we shall make our escape in the manner I tell you to."

Draco finally spoke up, "How can we escape professor? I doubt the hidden passage you took to get here will work for all of us."

Snape merely shook his head, "Unlike you Mr. Malfoy, I have been careful in my observations of the past year, and as a professor I am privy to security details about the castle that a mere student would not have access to."

Snape knew what was next; he would lead the others to the top of the astronomy tower, and await Albus' appearance. One way or the other the light side would be suffering from a loss tonight, either through Snape's failure, or Dumbledore's death.

It would be a night he would either remember with anguish, or a night he would have eternity to dwell upon if Albus was to be believed. Either way, Severus Snape a man with more courage than most, felt a tingle of apprehension run up his spine.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry and Dumbledore landed on the top level of the Astronomy Tower, they could hear the Deatheaters in loud conversation a few floors below.

"Professor, I told you, I took precautions to deal with Malfoy. Why else would a bunch of Deatheaters be herded into the Astronomy Tower, with no apparent escape route?" Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

Dumbledore looked lost for a moment before he stated, "Harry, I must be completely honest with you. My hand, or rather the remnants of my hand are the only outward sign of a curse I have become infected with upon the destruction of the ring Horcrux we've discussed. I only have a few more weeks become I become bed ridden, and of no use to anyone. I have asked Severus to do the deed as it were, and in doing so he shall ingratiate himself to Tom."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, he had known all of this already, but he had hoped showing himself to be more competent, and more independent would result in the old wizard sharing more of his theories and knowledge with him.

Deciding to take a chance Harry silently sent a disarming jinx at Dumbledore and was relieved when the elder wand flew free from his hand and he summoned the wand to his hand, "I've known for awhile now sir, and while I have no intention of using the wand, its better in my hands than in the hands of a random Deatheater, don't you think?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard before he nodded, "Harry, do not fear using the wand if it allows you or one of your friends to survive this war that otherwise will not. It is a great tool, and only the intentions of the user are what matter, sadly the majority of the wand's holders have been less than honorable with their intentions."

Reaching into his robes he pulled out another wand, "Thankfully I always keep my original wand on hand, should the worst come to pass."

Harry grimaced before he pulled his invisibility cloak from a moleskin pouch he had procured a few months earlier on a Hogsmeade trip, "Sir, there's still is so much I need to know, which only you can tell me."

Dumbledore surprisingly agreed, "That there is my boy, but I have left you several memories, and a folio of my notes that you will have the opportunity to use in the coming trials. You have exceeded all of my expectations for you in the past year, and I can move on the next great adventure knowing that I leave our fragile little world in good hands."

Harry suddenly felt choked up for the old wizard; his thoughts of the previous timeline were also stained by a terrified and somewhat lazier version of himself. Seeing the world though Dumbledore's eyes briefly he could somewhat wrap his mind around Dumbledore's actions, even if he could not condone them.

Harry pulled the cloak over his body, and whispered, "I'll miss you sir."

Dumbledore's eyes glistened in the early moonlight and he replied lightly, "As I shall miss you, and your interminable adolescent rebellions, which show me the great man you are becoming."

Harry snorted quietly before Dumbledore exhaled deeply almost relaxed, as the footsteps grew closer up the spiral staircase to the top of the tower.

The group of Deatheaters piled on to the top floor of the Astronomy Tower, still looking at the old wizard warily despite the fact that they had him outnumbered greatly. Draco stepped forward shakily and whispered, "Expelliarmus."

The headmaster's actual wand flew free from his grasp, and Harry counted Draco amongst those that would not survive the war if he had any choice in the matter.

Greyback cackled at Dumbledore, "Disarmed, by a wee little sixth year no less. Dumbledore must be really slipping."

Dumbledore simply replied, "I have fought worse than you Fenrir for many years of my long life. Do not think that your sadism scares me in the slightest."

Greyback was preparing to retort when Snape stepped forward, "Come forward Draco, let me show you how one dispatches of meddlesome bothers."

Dumbledore noticed the hesitance even then in Snape's step and he quietly plead, "Severus please…."

Snape nodded to himself before he stepped to within a few feet and with a sudden look of revulsion on his face he hissed, "Avada Kedavra."

Harry could only guess what the look of revulsion was truly for as Dumbledore pitched over the edge of the tower's large window, his lifeless body landing with a meaty thump near the base of the tower. Snape glanced at the others and said, "Come with Dumbledore gone, short distance apparition is possible on the grounds. With the wards weakened we can make our escape."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As the Deatheaters ran through the grounds of Hogwarts Harry chased them and sent progressively more powerful curses, picking off a couple, but moreover he was sending a message to Snape and Malfoy, that while he accepted the necessity of their actions, they would pay a penance for making it necessary.

The last two to cross the ward lines were Snape and Malfoy so Harry sent his 'message' with a borderline dark slashing curse. It wasn't highly powered so any marks left would be superficial, and yet serve as a reminder of their actions every time they looked into a mirror.

Draco moaned piteously as the slash across his cheek upwards angling though his eyebrow and forehead connected. Snape meanwhile grimaced as the slash seemed to take a chunk off of his left ear, but otherwise was unaffected as he grabbed Draco and the pair vanished into the night with a pop.

Harry gripped the Elder Wand tightly and swirled the invisibility cloak over his head once more, vanishing into the night, and heading back towards a shocked and silent Hogwarts.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry appeared in the hospital wing for a status report, he and Hermione had prepared just such a stealth scenario for a few of the best in the previous year's DA. It had seemed unlikely to Hermione that a full scale Deatheater invasion would happen at Hogwarts, and she had been right. The small force sent to the school was there to merely cause some select destruction and hopefully aid Draco and dealing the light side a crippling blow.

"How does it look Hermione?" Harry asked from his bushy haired girlfriends left, a spot that had been unoccupied a moment earlier.

Hermione replied with missing a beat, "The Carrow siblings, Jugson, Mulciber, are confirmed captures. I have Remus, Tonks, Bill, and Fleur out cleaning up the few you snagged out on the grounds. No casualties on our side to report, aside from the headmaster."

Harry nodded thoughtfully before McGonagall and Flitwick came bustling into the hospital wing, both looking harried and somewhat distraught.

McGonagall turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Please tell me it isn't true Poppy, is Albus dead?"

Madam Pomfrey sniffled but nodded, "Sadly he's gone; it seems to have been a killing curse from close range."

Harry stepped in at this point, "Professor, he talked to me tonight when we left the castle and explained what was going to happen. Apparently his hand was the result of a slow acting and fatal curse that meant he was only a couple of months from being completely bed ridden and then shortly after dead. Professor Snape had entered an unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy to help her son complete a task Voldemort had set forth for him."

Flitwick reached over and grabbed the doubtful looking transfiguration professor's hand as he chimed in, "This task was to kill Albus then?"

Harry shrugged with a heartsick look on his face, "Short of actually asking Malfoy or Snape we can only assume so. But, it is important to distinguish that this was Professor Dumbledore's choice, he did not want to die in a bed, his death a blow to our cause every way. As it stands now, Snape should be able to give our side some aid from within the Riddle's camp, and you never know when that will come in handy."

McGonagall's lips thinned into a small line before she nodded once, a quirk of her lips betrayed the emotional turmoil she was feeling. Looking at Hermione she asked, "Ms. Granger, I overheard you discussing with Mr. Potter that you and some others had managed to capture some of the invaders. I should very much like the opportunity to give at least one of them a piece of my mind before you send them away."

Hermione quietly replied, "If you find Remus or Tonks they can arrange something for you."

McGonagall sniffed once before she turned and left the hospital wing, Professor Flitwick being tugged along as he held her hand.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Dumbledore's funeral was the same huge spectacle as Harry had remembered from the possible future, with a wide variety of guests and mourners matching the eclectic man's personal flair.

Hermione sat to his right her face had been buried in his shoulder for most of the funeral, her tears had soaked into his shirt, but he felt very reassured just through the mere contact she offered. Albus Dumbledore was very much a manipulative old man that had manipulated a large portion of Wizarding Britain for the last 50 years.

However, he was also a man who had looked into the abyss, and while it looked back into him, he never became fully absorbed into is depths. Even at the end, he had surprised Harry, even with his future knowledge; the old man had changed things, if only in the flavor of his help. Instead of being a miser with his knowledge and cache, he had come through in the end and his notes and memories had added a lot of context for the coming hunt for horcruxes.

Granted, Harry had already disposed of Ravenclaw's Diadem, the Diary, Slytherin's locket, and his own scar through an obscure ritual he found in the library of Grimmauld Place. The Gaunt ring had been destroyed by Dumbledore, which just left Hufflepuff's cup, and Nagini. With the likelihood that Voldemort would have her in an extensive magical protection, it would once again come down to a final battle, which would most likely be at Hogwarts.

Preparations were moving forward, and hopefully Scrimgoeur would survive with a more competent ministry in place to police the war, and prevent things like muggleborn concentration camps.

Harry was broken from his thousand mile stare as Hermione whimpered, "It's going to get worse before it gets better, isn't it?"

Harry sighed, "Probably, but I'd like to think that we've prepared ourselves to survive and put an end to the stupid bigotry that causes all of this once and for all."

Hermione pulled away and looked over to see the Weasleys all banded together, they were their own separate family unit, just like she and Harry had become. Once her parents were safely out of the country, then she could focus on her task, making sure she, Harry, and her friends all survived to tell the tale of when Lord Voldemort made his play for supremacy of Britain and was turned aside by Harry Potter and his friends.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A/N: Ok so we have the set up for the final two chapters I've envisioned. Next chapter will come with more elaboration on what Harry found in the library of Grimmauld Place. How the dreaded year of the horcrux will not happen as in canon, and how all of the characters will fare in the coming chapters.**

***Spoiler Alert* Voldemort dies…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: It's JKR's world not mine, and I claim no rights to any of it in order to make a profit or any other potential gain beyond my own personal enjoyment, and the enjoyment of those that read it.**

**A/N: I haven't yet seen DH Pt 1 and have no intention of watching pt. 2 when it comes out, and frankly don't know if I ever will. Sit back and enjoy the penultimate chapter of this tale.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

_July 3__rd__, 1997 4pm London local time._

Hermione Granger thought of the other possible future she had been given a glimpse of through Harry. She had to admit even with Dumbledore's death the light side was in a much better position to combat Voldemort's forces and keep him from taking power outright under the guise of a puppet minister.

Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgoeur arguably the two most powerful people at the ministry had seen the writing on the wall, and had set up a contingency to keep an exiled but recognized British Ministry of Magic on the political landscape.

As she looked at the day old copy of the _Dublin Daily,_ a magical newspaper without the blatant bias of other major newspapers in the Isles, Hermione knew that most of Harry's future knowledge was soon to be worthless aside from what he knew of the horcrux locations.

The international community had yet to make a decision on the Voldemort issue, and she knew that if they recognized his ministry of horrors only death and destruction would be sure to follow. It had only been a few days since Dumbledore's death and yet so much had happened.

As soon as she had returned from Hogwarts she and Harry had taken muggle transportation with her parents to Canada to displace her parents to a place of safety for the duration of the war. If Harry was to be believed it would only be a few months barring some terrible luck. The couple was soon to return to Britain using some unconventional travel methods to avoid being tracked by any of Voldemort's forces.

As the freight ship chugged across the ocean Harry glanced out into the vast expanse of the ocean and asked "Life takes us funny places, doesn't it love?"

She could only shrug, "We certainly live in interesting and dangerous times. Who would have guessed we would have found so many answers in the Canadian National Library of Magic."

Harry grinned at the sentiment and nodded, "Canada will always have a special place in my heart that much is certain."

Snuggling into his side Hermione sighed, so much had been accomplished, and yet so much still had to be done.

''''''''''''''''''''''

_July 5th, 1997 6pm London local time._

Severus Snape was a man with very little margin of error, especially given his current position as a spy within the Dark Lord's organization. True he had been the hand that had delivered the final demise of Albus Dumbledore, but he had not been given an instant insight into the dark lord's methods or plans. Instead he had been told he was to be the next Headmaster of Hogwarts and to prepare for a few fellow Deatheaters as faculty while instituting several new initiatives at the school.

Surprisingly Voldemort had suggested he keep Flitwick and McGonagall around because they would be less likely to cause trouble in the contained environment of Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort as great and powerful as he may be still held a healthy respect for the charms and transfiguration masters and their relative acumens.

Professor contracts were not the sort of thing one could easily free oneself from, and especially without the consent of the Headmaster who thanks to the magic of Dumbledore before his death and Voldemort post-mortem ensured he would become perhaps the most hated headmaster in the thousand year history of Hogwarts.

Perhaps the one possible bright spot was the possibility of Potter succeeding before Hogwarts had opened, and the final revenge upon the monster who had killed Lily. He had long ago come to grips that any chance he had to be with her was a delusional hope, but even now he viewed their friendship as the sole happy time in his life.

As he strolled into Muggle London to drop of his packet of information he had gleaned from a week of subtle probing he had gathered a few lines of information he would not otherwise be privy to, clearing him of any wrongdoing in the dark lord's eyes.

As he passed a non-descript bin lining the street he tagged it with his magical signature before dropping the sheath of parchment into the receptacle.

Moments later Harry casually strolled down the lane, summoning the sheath wandlessly to avoid the tracking net Voldemort had placed around the British Isles attuned to his wanded magic alone. Sure he could use the elder wand, as that thing resonated on a completely different wavelength as other wanded magic, but he could use one of his wandless tricks to do mundane tasks such as summoning a specific object.

Triggering his portkey to an unplottable location, Harry again sidestepped one of Voldemort's search nets; after all it was impossible to triangulate a portkey's target if the magic didn't manifest itself in a location within the search net.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The ministry in exile was still awaiting official recognition, but had not been idle in its time beyond the reach of Voldemort's ministry of magic. Several of the high ranked officials and a many promising young members of the various branches of ministry enforcement protocol had fled the building knowing that over half of the corrupt ministry was firmly on the side of the dark lord's sway.

It was with this general tone of thought that Rufus Scrimgoeur called the leadership council to attention "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we need to brainstorm possible responses we can make with low risk to high reward ratio."

Devlin Stebbins senior obliviator spoke up first, "Obviously our first consideration is that of the statute of secrecy, even er-Voldemort has always respected the need for it."

Amelia Bones chimed in, "If we can manage to gain international recognition I advocate taking the route of the muggle based magical forces we used a few times in the first war."

Several voices muttered at this, but Scrimgoeur spoke over them, "Coordinate with the necessary people Amelia, I want us to have that ace up our sleeves if we need it."

Amelia made a notation before she spoke again, "Speaking of gathering our forces, I think we need a high profile British wizard to bring our case before the ICW, and I have just the wizard in mind. With the death of Dumbledore, and his insistence this past year that Potter could handle the burdens of a similar one as he has had for the last several years. Having him bring that cache to bear at the ICW may just be the impetus for aid we need."

Kingsley Shacklebolt the de-facto head auror raised his voice in agreement, "I've had the opportunity to observe Potter over the past couple of years, and before this past year I would hesitate to endorse this course of action, but given his actions recently I would have to agree that he could sway enough fence sitters at the ICW to guarantee recognition."

The minister glanced around at the nodding heads and declared, "Very good, Amelia and Kingsley make contact with someone in Potter's camp and do everything you can to convince him of our cause. Without ICW support our little band is nothing more than a small dog with bark and no bite."

With that the group separated, once again their hopes resting on the shoulders of an almost 17 year-old wizard.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Canadian National Library of Magic June 30__th__, 1997 1:00 PM EST_

"Harry, look what I found!" Hermione ran excitedly up to him as he browsed the ward section in the library.

Harry arched his eyebrow and glanced at the librarian in the section as Hermione took the hint and continued in a more restrained voice, "The Native American magical tribes had several members who specialized in arcane magical rites, they were referred to as skinwalkers. This book has a ritual, confirmed by early magical researchers to have successfully removed a parasitic soul piece from a third party or an inanimate object. It's all outlined here!"

"Well then, once you take the time to breathe, make a copy of the book at the check out kiosk and I'll do the same with everything I've found. We only have about two hours before our ship embarks, and I'd like to take you out for a bite." Harry smiled crookedly.

Hermione darted away and he more sedately gathered his books, she was indeed a ball of manic energy when researching. Of course her insatiable curiosity and compassion were two of the many things he loved about her.

True he had discovered a similar ritual, mere months ago. Days later he had hid rid himself of the soul piece, but thanks to Hermione he now knew where else to look for obscure magical knowledge. The sheer fact that Hermione could find another path was a testament to her own abilities as a researcher and as a witch of prodigious skill in her own right.

She truly was the brightest witch of her age and he loved her very much for it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

_July 5__th_

"According to what Snape tells me, Riddle hasn't confided anything in him aside from the fact that he is headmaster and a few Deatheaters will also be instructors at Hogwarts." Harry read from the missive as he paced in the parlor room at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione looked thoughtful as she looked over at Remus and Tonks, "Snape should be able to keep things from getting too bloody at Hogwarts. That leaves the rest of us to clean out the ministry, and to end Riddle's reign."

Remus grinned but sardonically stated, "Well then, if that's all."

Hermione huffed and Harry laughingly added, "Well, I don't think my darling Hermione meant to minimize how large of an undertaking it will be. But, she does have a point, with Hogwarts in reasonably safe hands it allows us to focus in one direction; Much easier than fighting a war on two fronts."

Hermione, still glaring lightly at Remus added, "Exactly, the ministry is understaffed thanks to the defectors from the ministry in exile and while they are ideologically united there will be power struggles from within. The entire Deatheater personality type dictates that they desire to wield power over others. If we are able to weaken the pillars of strength, Voldemort's entire empire crumbles from underneath him."

Tonks, who had become quite the pragmatist chimed in, "The only way you have the mice fighting over cheese, is if the cat is not around. Voldemort keeps his followers in line with threats of pain and death. We need to draw Voldemort's eye from the ministry and infighting can happen."

Harry nodded with a smirk on his face, "Yes, and this is where we come in. Before the year is out Voldemort will no longer be a figurehead for fear and power, but rather one for mockery. I shall destroy the perception that Voldemort is immortal and invulnerable, and luckily my friends the Canadians had several interesting wards that should work for us quite nicely."

'''''''''''''''''''''''

July 19th 10 pm Local standard time

With all three of the deathly hallows in his or Hermione's possession, Harry silently apparated to the ward boundary outside of Voldemort's retreat, Malfoy Manor. Using his scar and newfound skill in occlumency and legilimency he had waited for the moment when the self professed dark lord went to the old manor of his childhood nemesis Draco Malfoy.

There were a great many reasons for Dumbledore's brief look of triumph upon hearing the Voldemort had used Harry's blood in his resurrection ritual. In theory, it meant that Harry would not die as long as Voldemort himself struck the killing blow, of course to Harry who with Hermione's help had found a completely painless way to transfer the horcrux to an inanimate object, it was an unnecessary perk.

Perhaps most interestingly were the blood based ward schema Harry had chanced upon at the Canadian national magical library. Using his own blood as an anchor, he could make a ward cage around Malfoy Manor that only Voldemort could trigger when he left by portkey or apparition.

This is where Harry's grand idea of mockery first came into play; the first ward he placed would grow a handlebar moustache on the fearsome dark lord, not removable by any means other than the caster canceling the initial ward.

Drawing the runes in a slight trace of his own blood, Harry snickered quietly as he felt the wards flicker to life indicating Voldemort's exit. Shaking his head he twirled and vanished with nary a sound.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lord Voldemort grimaced as he once again stroked his handlebar moustache that had appeared on his nose less, reptilian face. He had no clue how to be rid of the blasted bit of facial paraphernalia, only that Potter had somehow been the perpetrator, due to the brief laughter sent to him over their blocked link.

He had killed the nearest death eater to him at his private office at the ministry of magic, a young man named Flint, in a fit of rage at this…this mockery.

He had thought once the ministry fell that none could stand before him, prophecy or no, and yet even now the ministry in exile proved to be a thorn, and Potter was still making him look all too fallible to those that were to fear him. Sadly, intimidation with a handlebar moustache needed to be much sterner than even he was accustomed to keep the troops in line. If only he could kill Potter, he was certain that would end the accursed hex. Now, there was an idea that made him feel more like his old self, yes killing Potter would make everything all better.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

July 29th 9 am London local time

Amelia Bones was frankly vexed; Harry Potter was nothing like the scared boy she had last seen in the Wizengamot trial over a year earlier. Although if what she suspected was true, the letter she had received from an anonymous source that had saved her life, came from this very same young wizard in front of her.

Harry was comfortably perched in the large chair he had conjured for the meeting; Hermione was sitting in her own conjured chair, more sensible to be sure, but not nearly as comfortable. After all, politics was about being comfortable enough to get the things you needed.

Once the niceties had been tended to Harry opened up, "So, what is it I can help the illustrious Madam Bones and Minister of Magic with today?" Harry asked pleasantly.

Bones took the reins since this was her plan, "Mr. Potter, with the death of Albus, there is a vacuum in the international community for a well known light wizard from Britain that has a certain cachet of experience and skills. Internationally, you are viewed as having learned at his knee and therefore the logical successor to his legacy."

Harry rubbed at his stubble thoughtfully before looking at Hermione, "What did you have in mind Madam?"

Bones continued, "An executive ambassador at large position connected to the ICW as opposed to Britain with full diplomatic immunity for any actions you take in the war."

Hermione took this to task, "So, when Harry is needed in the future to clean up another country's messes he can't refuse?"

Bones smiled slightly, the young witch had surprised her with her insightfulness, "Not at all, after the war we will alter the position to more of a ceremonial position. You'll be Britain's representative to the ICW meetings, and given time and skill might once reach Albus' former position at its head. I can confirm you will be the youngest member in the body by many years, but that shall be to your advantage."

Harry nodded thoughtfully before he turned to the minister, "What are your thoughts on this sir?"

Scrimgoeur succinctly replied, "I've approved of this, with only one stipulation. You make a personal request upon your induction that the ICW recognize our government in exile as the proper British magical government."

Harry smirked at this, "I had already planned on doing that."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sydney, Australia 1 pm local time

The ICW monthly meeting was at the general assembly hall of the Australian Ministry of Magic. The entire hall was abuzz with news of Harry Potter, impressive young wizard he was, was apparently going to be accepting the vacant ICW seat left by the passing of Albus Dumbledore for magical Britain.

The Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, a Canadian Wizard named Larry Howe tapped his ceremonial staff on the floor, "Ladies and Gentlemen of this esteemed body, we have new business which we must address as per our bylaws."

General murmurs were heard as he continued, "Due to the unfortunate passing of Mugwump emeritus Albus Dumbledore, Great Britain is left without a representative in this body. We are all aware of the current struggles in Britain, and the long standing of this body not to interfere in such struggles. However, this is an extraordinary situation and an extraordinary young wizard before us. I open the floor to debate or motions."

A nondescript dark haired wizard stood, "I was friends with Albus many years, and he talked of Mr. Potter frequently. He once told me, Harry is an extremely powerful young wizard, and yet the thing I appreciate most about him, is his interminable will and refusal to give up. With this in mind I motion that Harry Potter be nominated to replace my old friend."

Several others spoke up at once to second the motion and a vote was brought forward, wherein each of the witches and wizards sent non-verbal messaging spells into one of two magical counters. It was perhaps the most interesting and yet boring thing Harry had ever seen.

When it was obvious the motion would pass the Mugwump tapped his staff, "By a majority vote, Harry Potter is elected to his office. Do you have any words in acceptance of this position Mr. Potter?"

Harry stood and walked to the center of the floor, Hermione sitting beside him smiled encouragingly, "Ladies and Gentleman of the International Confederation of Wizards, you honor me with your vote of confidence. I shall serve with integrity, but it is with a heavy heart I serve. My homeland is besieged with war, and those few witches and wizards who fight against the darkness are struggling behind the weight of this task. I might ask for one boon from this body, please recognize the legitimacy of the government in exile as opposed to the dark lord's puppet ministry. The future of my country may very well rest upon it."

The chamber broke out into a clamor of conversations and the Mugwump waved Harry back to his seat, "New Senator Potter has brought forth a resolution to this august body. Do we have any wishing to speak on this matter?"

Within minutes the gambit had paid off, and Harry was not only known as the boy-who-lived, he was now known as a bright burgeoning star in political circles. Harry smiled ruefully as the pair prepared to portkey back to France, this was certainly one of those less fortuitous events since he had gained his memories and a second chance.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

July 31st 8 am London local time

Remus Lupin slowly unfolded his morning edition of the Daily Prophet as he sipped on his tea. It was Harry's birthday and by agreement all involved had allowed him some private time to either sleep in….or well he was a teenager in love and no one judged him whatever he and Hermione might make of their time.

Sirius always used to confide in Remus that he thought Harry and Hermione were like James and Lily reincarnated. He loved his friend dearly, but the years in Azkaban had left him living in the past too often for Remus' tastes. James and Lily were much more lighthearted and less contemplative than Harry and Hermione now were, but they were all ridiculously talented at magic and finding trouble.

It was all about dynamics he mused, Harry and Hermione had been involved as friends and comrades at arms long before James and Lily grew close, they had shared every meaningful event in the last 6-7 years of their lives, domesticity and affection were almost second hand for the pair. He appreciated both pairs for what they were, amazing people he had the fortune to know and care for.

As his eyes roamed the prophet skimming for pertinent information he spewed the mouthful of tea he had just imbibed, it seemed that the Daily Prophet was finally taking a stand.

_Potter Leads Britain's War Effort against the Dark Wizard Tom Riddle_

_By: Felicity Writwell_

_With the ICW's unanimous approval to support the now acknowledged British Ministry in Exile it has become obvious that the puppet master of the faux ministry Thomas Marvolo Riddle (He-who-must-not-be-named) will need to reevaluate how to win the ongoing war with rising star Harry Potter. Potter's known associates are rumored to be leading resistance efforts that have been dealt a boost by ICW acknowledgement. See page 4 for further analysis of Potter and Riddle's relative positions._

Remus sighed as he thought of the dark days that were sure to come. He had supreme faith in Harry's abilities, the only question now, were the rest of them strong enough to give Harry his chance to end this war once and for all?

_**A/N: There it is folks; sorry for the immense delay but real life can be a bear when it wishes to be. Next chapter will provide resolution to this tale, including a brief epilogue tacked on to the end for the loving the "where are they now" montage effect. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you have the chance on the way out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: It's JKR's world not mine and I am glad for that because I can play with it all and not risk angering millions of fans.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I am on vacation now and I wanted to finish one of my two WIP. Sit back and enjoy the ride.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco Malfoy was pacing furiously in his own little private corner of Malfoy Manor as he attempted to figure out when it all went wrong. His impeccable appearance had been ruined by Potter during his and Snape's escape from Hogwarts a few months earlier. His family's impeccable reputation was in tatters now that the family had been so publicly aligned to the dark lord. Finally, his dream of standing by his father's side and basking in the power the dark lord shared freely was a joke. The only thing the dark lord shared was pain, and he shared that freely.

Of course, it all came back to bloody Harry Potter, but he was honest enough with himself, now in these dark days, to admit that Potter was the best wizard of his generation and not Draco Malfoy. Of course, it also seemed with recent revelations that Potter was no longer the idiotic Gryffindor he once was.

As he glared at his reflection in the mirror, the lurid scar on his face, which had refused all attempts at healing, he could freely say he admired Potter's methods. Although conversely he would also blame Potter for most of his lives ails. In the end he would bide his time, while the dark lord had won a victory the winds did seem to be changing and the invincibility he once cloaked himself in had been removed. War had truly marked all of them, but even if he was on the losing side at one point, it didn't mean he had to end the war there.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry looked around the small clearing; it was a dream of sorts he had to admit, even with his memory of a different meeting in his mind. Standing near ghostly versions of his mother, father, Sirius, and even Albus Dumbledore required all his composure.

His mother spoke first, "Harry, why have you called us here?"

Harry, more calmly than he felt, replied, "I need to know if what I've done, and what I've planned to do isn't completely stupid."

His father glanced at the others and suggested, "Well, a little more pranking would be nice." Smirking at Dumbledore he added, "But in terms of how you've stopped viewing murdering psychopaths as wayward children, you're doing well son."

Harry exhaled before he asked Sirius, "What do you think?"

Sirius shrugged, "Hermione is a nice girl and you both seem happy, but I personally would've played the field more."

Lily swatted Sirius in the head, "Don't listen to him, after all there is a reason he didn't have someone special before Azkaban after all."

Sirius rubbed his head and made an over exaggerated swooning motion, "Just because James married my soul mate Lils, I swear to you."

Lily raised her hands in disgust as Dumbledore spoke first, "Harry, I must ask that you look carefully at the younger individuals who are marked before passing judgment."

The others made sounds of protest before Harry simply answered, "I'll give them the same consideration they give me."

Dumbledore frowned but couldn't really argue any other angles; it was his greatest failing trying to redeem those poor young souls, ever since he had failed to save Gellert.

Harry sighed, "I am going to challenge Riddle to a duel and use his ritual against him. I read the literature and it has been done before, when giving bodies to disembodied spirits was more common."

Dumbledore rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "I had a similar thought the night of his resurrection, but dismissed it because it requires the casting wizard have more power than the other."

Harry disagreed, "Not more power but a better claim to the substance. But the Elder wand makes it all a moot point, and can override both requirements of the ritual because it is the deathstick."

James spoke after a long silence, "Be careful son. Riddle is dangerous because he feels no remorse for his actions. He will do whatever he can to win, including hostage everyone you love just to give himself a slight advantage."

Harry nodded, "I know, which is why the duel idea should work. Every time we met before he was always the most powerful and skilled by a large margin. I just always seemed to have luck or something else on my side. He'll never expect me to be prepared for him in a neutral site."

Lily softly spoke, "Don't be overconfident in your plan, and have a back-up in place in case it doesn't work. If I hadn't had a back-up you would have died that night we did."

This sobered Harry, but he did have an answer, "If I do die I've laid down wards in the dueling ring which will prove quite lethal for Riddle, and with no Horcruxes left it will be his end. But, I won't go down without a fight and the elder wand should help in that case."

Dumbledore nodded wearily, "I think that perhaps you have proven to be far wiser than I. There was a time I considered that same avenue, but the prophecy tied my hands, or so I believed."

Harry shrugged, "Prophecies have a way of becoming self-fulfilling if you want them to. I'm dealing with Riddle because no on else is wiling to, and frankly I know I can defeat him."

Lily reached towards Harry and had she not been a summoned spirit no doubt would have been a gentle caress, "You'll win sweetheart, and then I'll be expecting some grandbabies to look down on from time to time."

Harry shivered with emotion before he stepped back and smiled at all of them, "I want to thank all of you. Without your love and support I wouldn't have the chance I do today. I love you."

Harry then willed the spirits back to where they belonged as they all smiled back and waved their goodbyes, this would be the last time that he would ever use the resurrection stone.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione Granger was a surprisingly happy young woman all things considered. If she had to break down the parts of her life that were going well she would have a longer list then she could ever remember. Of course, when the primary deposit on the negative side of life was a homicidally insane but genius wizard was trying to kill her beau, it did put a damper on things.

Her life with Harry was turning into everything she had ever envisioned when she first began having such thoughts in the summer after her second year at Hogwarts. She had created lists, lists that mortified her then, but would be even more so mortifying now, weighing the pros and cons of life with various boys she knew.

Of course Harry and Ron were the two boys she had the most practical designs on, but she had even devised a list in case the loathsome Draco Malfoy developed into a better human being, unlikely as it seemed at the time.

At any rate, life with Harry was as good as she had hoped it could be, they actually talked and while they didn't always agree, they didn't have terrible arguments when this happened. Harry wasn't as volatile as Ron in that regard but it was especially true since his experience with the mirror in the Department of Mysteries.

The physical parts of their relationship she savored with propriety she had never felt before. Of course that was likely part of becoming a woman, and being with a man she deeply loved and in general had great affection for. While they hadn't made love yet, they had explored pretty much everything short of that, and they fit together in a way that mere passion couldn't account for. In her mind, short of death there was nothing that would part them for a good long while yet.

When she had been sorted, it wasn't Ravenclaw that the hat had almost placed her into, but rather Slytherin. For obvious reasons it wouldn't have worked, but the hat had told her that she was the most ambitious muggleborn student it had ever sorted. Hermione Granger was not a pie in the sky academic; she really wanted to change the world for the better. A world she wanted to create where a toddler wouldn't be marked for death simply because of a prophecy. In any civilized world there had to be lines that couldn't be crossed, and the wizarding world was more defined by the lines that could be crossed.

Harry, whatever changes inside of him that had happened because of the mirror could now see the big picture of why such things needed to be done. He had always been reflexively moral before, but Harry now had an idea of world where he didn't think bigger. Harry had always been someone that did things for a good cause, now he did things for a purpose that wasn't always immediate but rather to pay dividends down the road.

When this war was over, and the reins handed over to Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour she was going to take Harry and in his ambassador at large role he had recently been appointed to they would explore the world like the Victorian explorers of yesteryear. She nearly vibrated in excitement at how it all was coming together. She had faith in Harry that the world was going to be a better place soon, and they would help make it so.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry Potter looked at the two buildings knowing full well that the Daily Prophet was magically hidden in plain sight between them. He had changed a lot since catching his glimpse of a possible future, and he could remember running from the wedding at the Burrow and months on end in a tent aimlessly piecing together Dumbledore's obscure ramblings.

Even the muggles walking by could see he was a young man who understood who he was, and what he wanted from life. When someone carries themselves with the sort of confidence that Harry had, people take notice subconsciously. A couple of teenaged school girls walking by certainly took notice of the tall broad shouldered handsome young man, but he paid them no mind. With a determined nod he tapped the elder wand against his thigh and suddenly disappeared from the consciousness of those around him, it was time to start the clock.

With the article the Prophet had come out with a couple weeks earlier, and all of his other plans drawing to fruition, such as with Snape getting Nagini isolated enough to leave Riddle fully mortal. The exiled ministry building up to where they could retake the ministry building proper before the end of summer. It appeared that things were accelerating near the end, but the ball was rolling and all he could do now was play his part.

Finding the daily prophet when it was unplottable was surprisingly easy, one merely needed to have a wand of destiny, and the knowledge that they were setting the stage for the final defeat of Lord Voldemort. After all, most of magic was intent, and Harry had no intention that could be construed as malicious.

As ripples of magic bled into the background Harry walked right through the front door of the now visible, to him at least, Daily Prophet main circulation office. The first person he saw was a startled looking secretarial type who looked like the type who could be charmed by a smile.

Smiling he tried his hand, "Good morning, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the head editors office?"

The woman, her mouth agape at the young man who was clearly Harry Potter, pointed to a corridor on the left. Harry nodded politely and set off down the hall, where the main editor's office was near the end, with the door already open.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped through the threshold of the door, the flabby balding man behind the desk looked rather harried, in short, exactly what you would think an editor of a newspaper would look like if you ever took the time to think about it.

"Good morning." Harry said cheerfully.

The man looked up from an article he was reading in surprise, "Hmmm, what can I help you with…as he took in Harry's appearance he finished "Mr. Potter."

Harry reached out with his hand and they shook briefly, "I was wondering how business has been since you've been forced into hiding?"

The man grimaced but stood, his belly jiggling like jello, "Er, right my apologies Mr. Potter. Barnabas Cuffe is the name, and I think you already know the answer to your question."

Harry motioned to the seat in front of the desk and Cuffe nodded before slouching back down into his own seat, "I have a proposal that could be mutually beneficial for both of us."

Cuffe grunted and waved his hand as to say 'proceed', "I want you to print a public challenge from me to Tom Riddle, or as you know him Lord Voldemort."

Cuffe was turning paler as Harry outlined his plan to draw Voldemort out and battle him at a neutral site, to determine to future of wizarding Britain. But, Cuffe did have to admit that the plan was going to be very profitable for the paper, and having Voldemort and his followers around and in charge was indeed very bad for business.

As negotiations concluded Cuffe felt he owed to the young man to offer some words, "Mr. Potter, let me be the first to apologize for what our society asks of you now. We witches and wizards in Britain are not the most open minded sort, but we can acknowledge our mistakes and we do prefer to live in peace. After you've succeeded keep this in mind, we would rather change then lose the wonderful young man you've become in spite of the elder statesmen of this place. This country needs to change, and I hope you are at the very least involved in this change."

Harry glanced at the ceiling to gather his thoughts here he nodded and rose from his seat, "Remember to use the exact words I said and he'll have no choice but to respond. His ego is too huge to ignore such a challenge to his power. Thank you for your time."

With that Harry was out the door and had cleared the wards before anyone could think of anything else to say to him. Harry Potter was gone, but their job at the Prophet was far from done.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Amelia Bones had cultivated a certain belief from her allies and rivals alike that she was a witch that was not meant to be trifled with. Of course if she had not cultivated this belief with every fiber of her being she likely would have ended up washing out of the auror program, let alone went on to be a very successful administrator and a leader of a government at the very time it needed strong leaders. As they sat here in Paris ironing out the last details that would lead to the retaking of the seat of their government, she was drawing upon all of her experience to make everything work.

Rufus on the other hand was just being a glory seeking peacock about the entire thing, he wanted to put his imprint on every decision regardless of whether it made any tactical sense. At the moment this meant a clash with the Captain of the black ops squad the ICW was providing in being the spearhead of the entire operation.

"I'm telling you mate, we have to disable the Interfloo connections before we drop into their bullpen area and take down these snatcher squads, and any straggling aurors. Once they fall we can drop their wards and install our own hostile intent wards that should incapacitate the rest." Auror Captain Mick Brumbage stated for what seemed the thousandth time.

Scrimgeour wouldn't let it go though, "I am not your mate, and you will address me as minister if you wish to remain a captain after all of this business is over."

Brumbage wasn't backing down however, "If all of my lads get out of this alive, I'll call you minister mate. But when cleaning up others messes, I find it can only work if the minister of a conquered land doesn't try to pull pissing matches over operational integrity."

Scrimgeour huffed but finally backed down, his stubbornness finally overcome by the sheer fact that his only real power was derived from a young man who would surely hear from certain parties if he was making things too difficult.

Amelia's smirk wasn't making things any easier, "Rufus if I didn't know you better I would think you and that idiot Lockhart have something in common. Photo opportunities can wait until after we've accomplished something. Kingsley will be your eyes and ears because unlike you they respect him for his work at the International years ago."

Kingsley grunted and added, "The important thing is being able to sleep in my own bed, not whether your hair looks good."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Severus Snape understood that in life you rarely got a true second chance, but here he was with Potter's intended in an abandoned farmhouse trying to finally track down and kill the last of the dark lord's anchors. Potter promised him that if he discharged his duties here properly the life debt would be dissolved and he would put in a word to let Snape free at the conclusion of the war with an offer to research potions through and ICW subsidiary.

All he had to do was protect Granger and aid her in disposing of the snake and ensuring the anchor was dissolved and destroyed.

"Granger, if you are quite done getting any possible house elves cleared out can we please destroy the snake before the dark lord becomes suspicious or even worries about a shard of his very soul." Snape ever the bubbly companion commented snidely.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but acquiesced, at this point any collateral damage would be beyond her or anyone else's control. "You go through the door and keep the snake preoccupied I'll complete the cleansing ritual from the upstairs landing."

Snape sighed but did as commanded pushing through the door and banishing a couch and then cabinet at the snake which was in the far corner. All his attack needed to do was stun the snake so Granger could finish her ritual.

Granger was chanting in some unknown language as her eyes were backlit like some ethereal being which normally didn't exist on this plane of existence. There was a rush of air, and the feel as though something alien was in the room before a great lightness settled upon them and as the light vanished and his eyes could focus again he glanced over at the snake, which was convulsing as if in its death throes, and then up at Granger who had a look of grim satisfaction on her face.

If nothing else, the Potter man did have a knack for both finding, but also endearing themselves to some truly extraordinary witches. Even Snape with all of his bitterness and pessimism had to admit that Granger was easily the most talented with of the last 20 years if not as well rounded as Lily was.

Granger shot him a look before she somersaulted off of the banister on the landing transforming into what appeared to be a lynx as she landed softly before rolling back into her human form seamlessly in a move Minerva would have been envious of. She swished her wand at the snake before transfiguring the now corpse into a bone and nodding to herself satisfied.

"Well, it's up to Harry now." Sighing she looked at Snape, "Thank you for your help…Severus."

Snape arched his eyebrow but acknowledged her thanks; a half remembered memory from his occlumency lessons with Potter surfaced a gangly red head muttering 'Scary. Scary, but brilliant.' Snape smirked to himself before the two nodded at each other and vanished with twin swirls and pops.

''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry glanced at the present ICW officials. It had been 200 years since the last formal magical duel to the death for capital offenses. Duels fell out of favour due to the more favoured blood feuds which while more destructive were less about honour and more about conquest. This however was Trial by combat as sanctioned by the ICW, as an Ambassador at large this was his right as per his position.

Voldemort sought legitimacy; well this would give him that, defeating an Ambassador in such a venue would transfer the position onto him. Also, the shame of refusing such a petition could lead to some unsavory results same as when one breaks a magical contract. Magic had found the request acceptable so Voldemort must as well.

Harry had no intention of settling into a duel where Voldemort could demonstrate his superior knowledge of spells. Rather Harry would reclaim what was rightfully his and then dispel any notion of perceived invincibility, which was the true power of the elder wand. True in the past it had been used to spread terror and intolerance, but now it was to prevent future generations from perpetuating that cycle.

Harry looked every bit the young warrior now known internationally as the Emerald Warlock, heralding a time when wizards were assigned a color to demonstrate their meddle. Voldemort on the other hand looked gruesome, and menacing traits that he had used since his rebirth to drive his opponents to even more terror. Now however, as the two wizards prepared for their duel in their warded areas, there was no danger to those present, nor the nearly 1,000 spectators at the stadium.

One thing Voldemort was not aware of, Harry Potter in his time of research had found a nice little personal ward at the Canadian National Library for the Magical. An American wizard had during revolutionary times declared a similar duel and had created a ward that in the case of his demise would eliminate his opponent as well. It was an insurance policy that Harry prayed he would not need.

Of course, it didn't hurt that his wand had a higher degree of sentience than any other wand, and often would provide the spell if Harry provided the magic. As the dueling official made the signal for the two wizards to take their positions Harry took a deep breath and exhaled, it was time to face his destiny.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Voldemort started the duel by snarling "Avada Kedavra", in a hope to end this duel as quickly as possible.

Harry disinterestedly side stepped the curse before in a loud and clear voice he intoned "_**je revendique.**_"

Voldemort actually blinked before summoning a chunk of turf and transfiguring it into a pile of knives, banishing them in an attempt to injure or maim.

Harry twirled the elder wand as though to create a funnel and transfigured the knives into one large shield that he summoned into the ground to his left. If nothing else it would intercept another killing curse. Next he intoned, "_**par des droits." **_

Before Voldemort could utter a retort Harry pointed his wand to the heavens and finished, "_**Mon Sang.**_"

Voldemort spasmed comically before one of his arms burst open and his blood rushed out and pooled before Harry's down turned wand sent it onto the ground where it was vanished leaving no drop behind. Voldemort was clearly dying and Harry decided to end this quickly.

With a slash of his wand Voldemort was parted from his head. Hopping down from his slightly raised platform he walked to the remains of the one who was once the dark lord Voldemort he carved three specific runes into the ground and intoned loud enough for all to hear "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." As per the ritual custom before gently touching his and to the first run causing the runes to unload their charge burning Voldemort's remains to dust before they vanished never to be seen again.

As the wards went down once a winner had been decided Harry cast _Sonorus_ on himself, "Witches and wizards, today was a day that should have never come to pass. A wizard with the talent and drive of Tom Marvolo Riddle should not have become the monstrosity that you saw today. But, as a child he was neglected and forgotten by a system that still remains in place today. Gone are the days where a witch or wizard can ignore the suffering of others be they house elves, other witches and wizards, or even muggles."

A few gasps from the crowd could be heard. But Harry ignored them and continued on.

"Gone are the days where I will live in a world filled with those too afraid to defend themselves from bullies and thugs. I have taken care of the dark lord that was so very feared, and I will do my share going forward. But I will not do these things so that others do not have to. I will do this while others do what they need to do as well. It is time all members of the magical community take responsibility and say enough pointless death and destruction. I am more interested at building then destroying as should you be."

Harry canceled the spell and continued quieter, but everyone still heard his words, "Let us build a world that our grandchildren can be proud of in a way that I have never seen before. I implore you, let go of your greed, jealousy, petty grievances, or the world of magic shall surely die." Harry exhaled after his long diatribe and turned his cloak and vanished with nary a pop.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic the forces representing the exiled ministry recaptured the building with only one casualty, the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour had been killed when he let his guard down by some captured but not yet restrained death aurors. It had been a great success and as patronus after patronus rolled in signifying Harry had indeed defeated Voldemort. It became clear that their world was changing, but they still had work to do in order to rebuild their society.

Amelia Bones stood before her fellow liberators and said, "Now comes the time for us to end this madness once and for all. We shall not rest until all of the collaborators and participants in this madness are tried and dealt with by our laws. We can not heal until this poison is removed. Harry Potter has given us this opportunity; let it not go to waste."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry woke with a start blinking his eyes owlishly as the sun overhead forced his eyes to focus, Hermione was next to him reading a book while wearing a bikini and sarong. "Sleep well?"

Harry smiled as he glanced at the engagement ring on her finger and thinking about their nuptials that were only a few weeks away, "Never better." Leaning over to pull his love into a passionate embrace, all was well.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_16 years later_

16 years went by in a blink as Harry and Hermione traveled the globe learning everything they had wanted to know and some things they didn't as Ambassador at large and his formidable wife. But after 5 years of traveling they returned to Britain to settle in for Hermione's pregnancy for their second child. James was born in one of their various travels, coincidentally when they were in India.

After zigzagging the globe for three more years Hermione finally informed Harry it was time to go home and get their family settled down. Charles was born 4 months later at St. Mungo's Hospital with their last child Lily Jane coming another four years later.

Living in Wales in the skeleton of the rebuilt Potter's Keep, they still summered abroad, often at their Villa on the Mediterranean. Hermione had finished her law degree soon after returning home and Harry formed PSC or the Potter Security Corp where both he and Hermione ran the two primary branches of the business. Hermione specialized in legal matters, while Harry specialized in wards, training of body guards, and also self-defense instruction for various auror companies throughout the world. Gone were the days when the ministry had a monopoly on the protection of citizens.

The Weasley family grew apart from the Potters somewhat but they all still met for both Christmas and summer celebrations a few times a year to catch up. Other notable school mates including Neville Longbottom and Luna Longbottom were the leading potion ingredients suppliers in the British Isles, both revolutionizing techniques in magical plant and animal conservation techniques. The latter pair had more regular meetings and standing dinner reservations at Seamus and Lavender Finnegan's restaurant in muggle Dublin that catered primarily to witches and wizards.

Life in the wizarding world had improved greatly, and while not completely equitable the discrimination of the past had all but disappeared as other races like goblins and house elves were gaining a more equal footing due to the works of one Hermione Potter.

In the end it took a lot of hard work, luck, and perseverance but looking into the future it was fair to say that thanks to Harry Potter taking a wrong turn in the Department of Mysteries, for once the world was a much better place.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

A/N: Good grief, sorry this took so long to put the finishing touches on but life throws us obstacles that we can rarely ever anticipate. I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion to this little tale and I hope to get some other works done here in the not too distant future if all goes well. For now enjoy this and if you get the time please leave me a review.


End file.
